Another Way Too Say Thanks
by SLRisme
Summary: It's just a Belle and the beast story, just a time in winter when they were in the garden, just having fun. Yes, this is also a 'song fic', trust me, I write better stories then the summary!


88888888

Hello, it's me again!

If you read Naruto, Sleepy Hollow or Alien vs. Predator, then you might have read some of my stories!  Anyway, I just wanted too do something new so, I thought 'Hey, why not Beauty and the Beast'? And hell, I went for it!!! The song is called 'Why Can't This Be Love' by Van Halen

So, here it is!

88888888

The female pushed her legs through the thick snow, sighing softly under her breath as her chocolate brown eyes traveled around the garden, another sigh leaving her. "It's a shame that all of the plants are dying…" Belle whispered, shaking her head as her brown hair went into her eyes, her pale hand brushing it away, for only her hair too go back into her eyes.

The bottom of her red dress seemed to be stuck onto something, an annoyed sigh leaving her lips, her hand trying to rip the dress out of the snow. One tug, two tugs, three tugs and she still wasn't getting any where, which only mad a firm look go across her features, trying her best to stay calm.

Finally with the four tug, she was free!

And she was falling…

A gasp left her lips, falling back as the dress came out finally, turning her head towards the snow. Closing her eyes, she didn't even prepare herself for the fall, still a bit shock at what happened, she didn't even use her arms to protect herself. But… Instead of falling into the snow or some of the dead plants around her, something soft could be felt holding her body up.

"Belle, how many times have I caught you falling in my garden?"

'_Oh here it comes  
That funny feeling again winding me up inside  
Every time we touch  
Hey I don't know  
Oh, tell me where to begin cause I never ever  
Felt so much…_'

With a slight chuckle, the beast lifted her body up all the way, for only her too fall back onto his furry chest, looking down at the snow. While she tried to gain her balance again, he just stood still, both of them held a scarlet blush on their cheeks but, Belle's blush could only be seen. "It has to be at least three times this week, and it's only Tuesday."

Her joke made a grin spread across his face, laughing as he shook his head then, his blue eyes traveled down at her. She was still having problems with the snow but, then again, he was a tall muscular beast in a two foot snow ground, with she, well; wasn't.

"Here, let me help you…"

"How are you gonna…?"

Her sentence was never finished as his muscular, fur covered arms went under her body, rising her off the ground into his arms. It was a squeal, not even a scream, just a squeal that came from her as she was lifted up. Her eyes looked up at his own eyes, it seemed a confused look had appeared on her face yet; an even deeper scarlet blush went over her cheeks.

'_No I can't recall any love at all  
Baby this blows 'em all away…_

_It's got what it takes  
So tell me why can't this be love?  
Straight from my heart  
Oh, tell me why can't this be love_?...'

"Are you saying your going to CARRY me all the way too the castle?"

"You act like you're way too heavy for me, if I can pick up a carriage, I can defiantly pick up you and keep a firm hold."

Belle passed him a firm look, telling him in the way of her look that if he dropped her in the cold snow, she was find a cruel way to punish him. "Like I'm going to drop you, you seem as heavy as a piece of paper." Of course she weighted more then a paper but, his comment made a grin go onto her face.

His feet went through the snow, feeling it melt on his fur, bringing a chill down his legs as he walked through the cold weather. Of course though, a chill traveled down his spine when her soft lips touched his cheek, staying there for a few moments. The moments seemed way too short for the beast when she pulled away, her head leaning against his shoulder finally.

"What was that for…?"

"A 'thank you' in a different way I guess…"

'_I tell myself  
Hey only fools rush in an only time will tell  
If we stand the test of time  
All I know  
You've got to run to win an I'll be damned if  
I'll get hung up on the time…_'

Silence.

That would be the perfect word to say after her last comment, walking through the snow as Belle and the beast stayed quiet. His thoughts though; were running through his mind like crazy, one coming after another.

'I just don't understand, I love her, I want her and most of all she's the only one. Why hasn't the spell been broken yet? Sure, I haven't told her but, that shouldn't do anything… Maybe she doesn't love me?'

Shaking his thoughts away, his blue eyes went back down too look at her, she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. With a sigh leaving both of them at the same time, it was a sign that both hated the silence, as an evil grin spread across his face. The beast lifted her up higher then, moved his arms from under her back, this time it wasn't a squeal, it was a scream.

'_No I can't recall any love at all  
Baby this blows 'em all away…_

_It's got what it takes  
So tell me why can't this be love?  
Straight from my heart  
Oh, tell me why can't this be love_?...'

"Don't fall now…"

His arms went under her just as fast as he dropped her, her hands grabbing onto his back, her nails dug right through the fur. With a grunt, he pulled her frail body back up against his chest again, walking calmly as he did earlier, like nothing happened. With her though; she gave him one of the most evil looks ever, her hand hitting against his chest, bringing a bit of pain inside of his chest.

"You could have dropped me, and I don't think you know how cold it is, and don't you know my dress would get wet? Why are you such a fool?! UGH!"

He would have roared at someone if they called him a 'fool', but this was Belle and besides, it was his fault anyway. "You do realize that I'm holding you in the cold weather and walking in the snow, right?" Laughing, he started heading for the castle doors again, as she passed him a smirk smile.

'_It's got what it takes  
So tell me why can't this be love?  
Straight from my heart  
Oh, tell me why can't this be love…?_'

"Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Potts ran, or what was running too a pot, onto the baloney that Lumiere and Cogsworth were, as she gave the two males worried looks. The one that was a candle just smiled, laughing as his eyes went back towards the garden, where Belle and the beast were laughing at something.

"No, no, everything is alright dear old friend. Actually, it's better then alright, it's wonderful! Belle just kissed his cheek, maybe it will be more soon, and then the spell might be over with!"

"Lumiere, hush with this nonsense… We do not know if Belle is really the right person, we know little of it…" Cogsworth would have said more, if it wasn't the fact that Lumiere slapped the side of his clock cheek with his candle hand.

"You hush it! You and I both heard her talking to Mrs. Potts and all of us know that he loves her!" Lumiere shouted rather loudly, while his own face was slapped by the side of Cogsworth's hand, while the clock gave a loud 'HUF'.

"Both of you, hush it! Look!" At the shout from Potts, they all looked down the edge of the balcony, watching the beast put Belle down onto the ground, both standing by the doors to the castle.

"Thank you, beast."

"It's what I owe you, Belle."

There comments might have been short but, things like that happen for good reasons or, so most people say. The female turned away, her hand went onto the bronze doorknob, and the beast waited behind her for her too push open the door. But, instead, she turned away with a quick swift move, her frail body falling against his chest, as her gentle lips were planted on his own lips.

It was a gentle touch, he didn't even kiss back but, when he was about too, she had already pulled away. "Like I said, that's my new way of saying thanks. Now, do you want too come to the library with me?" A scarlet blush went onto her face, as she turned away, not even waiting for a reply as she walked inside, the beast falling behind her with a grin on his face.

'_Tell me why can't this be love  
Baby why can't this be love  
Got to know why can't this be love  
I wanna know why can't this be love?_'

88888888

Yeah, that's it! Yes, it probably stinks and what not but, still review it, please!

Thanks for reading and bye!

88888888


End file.
